


Shadows

by like_water



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_water/pseuds/like_water
Summary: There is freedom in the dark(Or: a scene from the life of James Flint, and one from that of James McGraw)





	Shadows

Miranda has visitors; the lady sitting at the table is chatting animatedly, her locks bouncing as she tilts her head and laughs, hugging the young child in her lap while another runs about. Candles burn on the table. Miranda, bathed in their warm light, listens to her guest with a smile.  


Outside, James Flint takes a quiet step back, out of the light and back into the shadows.

***

The house is dark when he’s back.  
He takes off his coat and throws it on top of the books on one of the chairs by the fireplace, where a few embers are still aglow - John and Thomas must have waited for him until late. He leans tiredly on the mantelpiece, takes off his boots, and heads to bed.  


The bedroom is even darker, but he can still see his two lovers in the middle of the bed, wrapped tight in blankets and in each other’s arms. He stops and watches them for a long moment, looking at Thomas’s arm around John’s back, and John’s face, peaceful, against the other man’s chest. He closes his eyes and marvels at the mercy and generosity of fate that bestowed this upon him, upon them, despite all.  


He opens his eyes and takes a step forward, further into the shadow. A floorboard creaks under his foot and Thomas stirs in bed. He blinks at James with sleepy eyes, smiles, and reaches out his hand.


End file.
